lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Media Archive
Lmwlogo.png WELCOME TO THE LOST MEDIA WIKI; HOMEPAGE OF THE LOST MEDIA SOCIETY! This wiki is a database detailing a history of lost media (audio or video, fiction or non-fiction), established in late November of 2012. We use a pretty loose definition of the term "lost", and as such, articles on anything from totally missing media to rare or unreleased media are acceptable. It's still in its early stages, so anyone can feel free to (and are encouraged to) contribute. Who knows, if we combine our efforts we might even uncover some of these highly sought-after rarities. Happy searching! BEFORE WRITING AN ARTICLE, PLEASE CHECK THE ARTICLE CREATION RULES. 'NOTICE BOARD' 'CATEGORIES' *Lost Animation *Lost TV *Lost Movies *Lost Recordings of Real Incidents *Lost Audio *Lost Music *Lost Video Games *Lost Internet Media *Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material *Miscellaneous Lost Media *Found Media 'ARTICLE ADDITIONS' *'Prototype and Removed Pokemon (Early 90's - 2003)' Added 07 Feb '14 NEW *'Dune (Andrew Joroworski and Frank Herbert Screenplays; 1971 and 1980)' Added 06 Feb '14 NEW *'PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Cancelled DLC (2013)' Added 04 Feb '14 NEW *'Encyclopedia Dramatica (Missing Portions; 2004-2011)' Added 03 Feb '14 NEW *'AFI - Ronnie was a rebel/Ronnie 2 (Chaos UK Cover Song)' Added 02 Feb '14 NEW *'The Brady Bunch Visits ABC (Lost Saturday Morning Cartoons Preview)' Added 02 Feb '14 NEW *'Garage: Bad Dream Adventure (Limited Release 1999 Japanese Point-and-Click Game)' Added 01 Feb '14 NEW *'The First Men in the Moon (Lost 1919 Sci-fi Film)' Added 01 Feb '14 NEW *'Assassin's Creed: Lost Legacy (Canceled 3DS Game)' Added 31 Jan '14 NEW *Touli le gardien des rêves (Stop-Motion Animation Series) Added 29 Jan '14 *Nightmare Ned (1997 TV Series) Added 29 Jan '14 *Firelight (Early Steven Spielberg Film; 1964) Added 27 Jan '14 *AfterMASH - Wet Feet (Unaired Final Episode) Added 25 Jan '14 *Sharon Eugenia Davis Unsolved Mysteries segment (2001-2002) Added 25 Jan '14 *The Adventures of Tintin: Tintin and Alph-Art (graphic novel) Unfinished Ending Added 24 Jan '14 *The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone, Junior (Unused Character) Added 24 Jan '14 *VeggieTales (NBC TV Version) Added 23 Jan '14 *Thomas & Friends Season 7 (Original Music; US Version) Added 22 Jan '14 *Take 38 (1992 VeggieTales Promotional Short) Added 22 Jan '14 *X: The Man With The X-Ray Eyes (Alternate Ending) Added 20 Jan '14 *The Guyra Ghost Mystery (Lost 1921 Australian Film) Added 20 Jan '14 *Together for Days (Lost 1972 Samuel L. Jackson Film) Added 19 Jan '14 *Ani DiFranco's Lost New York Demo Tape (1988) Added 19 Jan '14 *It's A Wonderful Life (Lost Ending) Added 19 Jan '14 *Once Upon A Time In America (6-Hour-Long Print of 1984 Sergio Leone Film) Added 18 Jan '14 *Gojira Deleted Scenes (1954) Added 17 Jan '14 *Pinwheel "Clock Man" Short (1970s/1980s Stop-Motion Animation; Existence Unconfirmed) Added 15 Jan '14 *Dragon Ball Z "Movie Overview" and "Looking Back at it All" Specials (Rarely Screened Japan-Exclusive Specials; Early 90s) Added 15 Jan '14 *Ren and Stimpy Life Sucks (unfinished episode) Added 15 Jan '14 *Club Mario (Lost live-action segments) (1990) Added 14 Jan '14 *The Island of Doctor Agor by Tim Burton (Lost Animation Film) Added 14 Jan '14 *Looney Tunes - The Heckling Hare Lost Ending (1941) Added 14 Jan '14 *Van Morrison Album "His Band And The Street Choir" (1970 A Capella Version) Added 13 Jan '14 *The Amazing World Of Gumball Episode "The Rex" (Scrapped episode) Added 13 Jan '14 *King of the Hill (late 90's - early 00's Fox Kids version) Added 13 Jan '14 *Class of 3000 (Missing Episodes) Added 13 Jan '14 *Weird Al Yankovic's "Couch Potato" (Incomplete 2003 Music Video) Added 12 Jan '14 *Voltron Middle Universe (Unmade Adaptation) Added 11 Jan '14 *You Gotta Walk It Like You Talk It Or You’ll Lose That Beat (1971 Film) Added 10 Jan '14 *The Neighbors (2007 Pilot by Tommy Wiseau) Added 10 Jan '14 *Rubbish (Early 1980s Marionette Film) Added 09 Jan '14